


My Ship Knows Which Way to Go

by tacospacecat



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Action/Adventure, Background Relationships, Established Relationship, Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Team as Family, but we'll get to the pew pew, eventually, this is very much a character piece
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-21 03:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9530090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tacospacecat/pseuds/tacospacecat
Summary: Family isn't always about blood. It's about those you choose to keep close and those that get close by accident and you discover you could never live without them. It's about a feeling.This is a story about family. Finding it, keeping it, and getting back pieces of it you thought were lost.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First Voltron fic and first time ever posting something online. Thace just hit me in that place behind my ribs that controls emotions and I had to make it better. He didn't deserve to go out like that and neither did Ulaz. So I hope this helps anyone else out there suffering through Galra based feels.
> 
> Also Keith's mom needed a name. And a life.

 

 

 

There are three things in his life that Thace is absolutely sure of.

First, his sister is smarter than he is. Always. It doesn’t matter the situation or how old they are. She may only be older than him by a few minutes, but they were a few very crucial minutes and he has learned his lesson enough times over the years to know when to cut his losses. Listening to his sister has never steered him wrong before, not in the many centuries they’ve been wandering the galaxy and Thace doesn’t see that changing anytime soon.

Second, Zarkon may be the Emperor of their people but he was no leader. At least not one that Thace -or any sane Galra- can acknowledge. Both he and his sister have pledged their lives to the Blade of Marmora to try and be rid of Zarkon’s tyranny and it looked like they might actually be winning the fight they had been fighting for what seems like eternity.

Third, he was going to die here.

It was a death to be proud of, for certain. Here with this young human that somehow still managed to look so much like his sister that Thace could almost hear her voice over the weapon’s fire. She would be yelling at him for sure, voice high and tight with emotion.

Stars, he’s heard her lectures enough times to have them memorized by now.

What he was about to do is no less stupid just because it’s the noble thing to do. The fall of Zarkon is everything to their people, and while his sister may not forgive him for it he knows that she would make the same decision in his place. While he wished that things could have turned out better -for once something could have gone their way, just once- he’s glad that’s he’s the one to go first.

His sister had lost so much already, but now he knew that she would finally have the chance to see her son again. Leaving the boy and his human father had been the hardest thing she’d ever had to do and part of Thace still feels guilty over the fact that he had been the one that asked her to leave them. Kolivan had said that their need was desperate -and it had been- but she had been happy. There is nothing more important to him than his sister’s happiness.

As soon as the boy -Keith, his family- was gone from his sight a weight rolled off his shoulders. This moment had been a long time coming and there’s a little bubble of pride welling up in his chest because he’s the one that’s done it. It’s taken so many years and so many lives working together to make this happen but in the end he was the lynchpin. It was all up to the Paladins now.

There’s a red glow behind his eyelids and Thace had the gut wrenching thought of whether or not Ulaz felt anything like this when he gave himself for the cause. It had been so long since they’d last spoken, too dangerous, always some other mission that came first.

At least now he knows at least one familiar face that will be happy to see him when he joined the stars.

  


______

  


“Thace, please just say you’ll come.”

When she used that particular tone Thace knows that inevitably he’s going to give in to whatever silly scheme she’s trying to ply him into this time. It doesn’t mean he can’t make her work for it.

“Threyla, sister, I love you and you know I would do anything to make you happy,” he said carefully. On the vidscreen her mouth was already curling up into a smugly victorious grin. “But I’ve just been assigned to a sentry post on one of the fleets. You know how long it took to get me this position.” He’s reaching and she knew it. His position was barely above that of the sanitation workers and no one is going to be looking into his records if he were to take a small leave of absence. Antok showed them all how to rewrite a shuttle’s course logs ages ago.

“If I didn’t know any better, brother I’d think you were avoiding me.” She raised an eyebrow.

“Never,” Thace replied honestly. His sister is the only true family he had left and there is no reality he could dream up where he wouldn’t want to spend time with her. It’s just- “I have duties to attend to here, and I wouldn’t want to impose.”

Threyla’s smile came back tenfold and Thace knows he’s given himself away.

“You wouldn’t be imposing at all! There’s plenty of room here and I keep telling you that Christopher has been dying to meet you.” She waved one hand around her head. Thace can actually see her stop herself from rubbing at her ear. It’s a habit she’d had since they were young and she’s been away from Kolivan long enough that it looks like the quirk had made a comeback without their esteemed leader glaring at her every time she did it. It’s why she was usually kept away from the undercover missions. The one she was on now is more recon than anything else.

Zarkon had ordered individual pilots to all corners of the known universe in search of the lions and any planet that might need conquering. Threyla was one of the best in their unit and when her name had inevitably come up, she’d accepted with all the false honor and glory she could muster.

_Vrepit sa_ indeed.

“Or is that why you won’t come?”

Thace sighed and prepared himself for the inevitable.

“He’s a soft squishy human, Thace. There’s nothing to be scared of.”

“I’m not afraid of him!”

Threyla smirked and crossed her arms across her chest.

“Smugness does not become you, dear sister.”

“So you’ll come?” She was clearly already making plans for his arrival. Thace can see it in the way her eyes, just a shade darker than his own, glinted through the vidscreen.

“I’ll send you a data burst with my route and arrival dates,” he sighed. “But I’m only going to stay for a few days. Two or three at the most.”

“That’s more than enough time, I promise you.”

“You also promised me that joining with the Blade of Marmora would be _fun_.” It’s not that he didn’t enjoy the work they do, or that he didn’t believe in the cause they’re fighting for. He just thought it would be… Different.

“Don’t start that again, brother mine.” Once again, Threyla saw straight through him. “The Blades have become your home just as much as they are mine. And you can’t tell me that you don’t enjoy the company.”

Thace stiffened and could feel his face warming under his fur as he reached for the controls to cut her off when she continued.

“I know a certain lilac colored Galra that seems to be around more than is-”

Sometimes, in the dark corners of his mind he thought about what it would be like if he had been an only child.

  


_____

  


Pain was the thing that woke him. Considering that he hadn’t been expecting to feel anything ever again, that was quite concerning.

Taking stock of what he can without opening his eyes -there’s no telling if he was alone or if he’s being watched- Thace could tell that he was in a bed of some kind. There were no familiar sounds that he could pick up and wherever he was it smelled like cleaning solution and-

The breath caught in his lungs and his heart actually stopped beating in his chest.

To the void with anything else. He didn’t care if he was being watched or if Zarkon himself were in the room with him because that scent is something he wouldn’t be able to forget if he lived a millenia.

That scent was home and safety and _mine._

“Thace.”

His eyes snapped open and his heart tripped back into beating, a staccato against his ribs that drowned out all other thoughts in his head because that was a voice that he’d been certain he’d never get to hear again.

“Ulaz.”

His voice was rough and desperate in his own ears and his hand shakes when he tried to lift it.

“You were -Kolivan said you’d -how?”

Ulaz smiled at him, eyes going shimmery at the corners while he reached out to grab Thace’s trembling hand in both of his.

If any part of him had thought this all to be some kind of cruel dream it was banished in that moment. The instant their hands touched and Thace knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that it was really Ulaz with him. No power in the world would be able to mimic the touch of his mate.

“Even I’m not entirely sure.” Ulaz said.

“I had been fighting the Robeast, as the Paladins called it, using my ship’s ability to fold space and take the creature out of this universe entirely. One moment I was there, ready to take my place among the stars and the next I was simply elsewhere.” He was cradling Thace’s hand in his, touching each bend in his knuckles and pressing the pads of his fingers to Thace’s palm like he was never going to stop. “My ship’s scanners were giving me readings I had never seen before and I found myself in a part of space unexplored by our entire fleet.”

Thace was barely paying attention. There’s something small beating its wings behind his ribs and and trying to claw its way out of his throat so he just clenched his jaw and tried to relearn every inch of Ulaz’s face.

“It seems that when I folded the both of us into what I thought was nothingness, what I actually did was fold us into a different space altogether.” Ulaz threaded the fingers of one hand through Thace’s and reached out with his other to press along Thace’s cheek. “You haven’t heard or understood one word I’ve said, have you?”

That small winged thing in Thace’s chest burst free and he choked on something that is not a laugh and yet not a sob either but some horrible amalgamation of the two.

“Not one word.”

Ulaz smiled and his claws scritched along Thace’s jaw in a way that is so familiar it makes his gut churn with something like want and heartache at the same time.

“Don’t worry, dear one. Everything will make more sense after you’ve had a bit more rest.”

“No, I’m not-” Even as he spoke Thace could feel exhaustion creeping through his veins. Thick and syrupy and weighing down his limbs even as he tried to fight it. “Promise me you’ll still be here.”

The look on Ulaz’s face breaks his heart but he had to know that this wasn’t a dream. That it wasn’t some last minute fantasy his brain had dreamt up to torture him before he finally met his end. His life couldn’t be that cruel.

“I will be here, Thace. I swear it.”

It’s enough.

Thace’s eye fell reluctantly shut and he dropped back into darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the love and kudos everyone! Once again this is unbetad and I own nothing. Except Threyla. She's ALL mine  
> If you see any mistakes just let me know

 

 

 

“It’s so pale.”

Threyla laughed at him and it’s still one of the purest sounds he’s ever heard. 

“Are you sure there’s nothing wrong with it?”

The child is small, smaller than Galran children of course, but they’d been expecting that. Everything about the humans is smaller than they are and he’d known that. Seeing it in person now is still intimidating. The cub looked so small in Threyla’s arms as she transfers the boy to Christopher’s care. Even now, weeks after the birth and she still looked exhausted. 

“I’m not sure just what Galran babies look like,” Christopher said. “But as the resident human expert I can reassure you that this is exactly what a perfectly healthy human kid is supposed to look like.”

Thace liked Threyla’s mate, he really did. The man had proved to be someone of strong character and honor, someone that Thace was proud to call family. The mere fact that he made Threyla happy would have been enough to endear him to Thace, but seeing him now at her side and holding their cub -it made something warm curl in the pit of his stomach.

Something thick stuck in his throat. “Have you thought of a name yet?”

Christopher looked over at Threyla and she smiled in that way guaranteed trouble.

“Rey insisted we wait for you before makin’ the final decision.”

Thace crossed his arms and gave his sister a look. “Threyla, that belief was outdated even when we were cubs.” It really was impossible to be annoyed with her when she looked so confoundingly happy. “Besides, I’m not your father.”

“I know that,” she said. “But it’s tradition that the male of the mother’s household has final say over the naming of the cubs.” She reached up with one hand to rub at her ear, looking down at her blanket covered lap. Thace knew he was being manipulated and yet there was nothing he could do about it. Threyla was his weakness and his sister was not above taking advantage of that. “You’re all I’ve got left.”

They were all the true family either of them had left. Christopher and this new cub were undoubtedly part of it, but that was different. Thace and Threyla had been all each other had for so long, and there was no way that Christopher -no matter how much he loved Threyla- could ever truly understand what it was to be Galra. 

“I assume you have a few you’re deliberating.” He said after a moment. Everyone in the room had known that he would give in, but that didn’t mean that he couldn’t at least pretend that he had a sense of dignity. 

Threyla looked up and grinned, eyes crinkling at the corners with the force of her happiness. 

“I knew you’d agree!”

Thace shared a long suffering look with Christopher and the human just smiled and shrugged as best he could while he was still holding onto the cub. 

“We’ve got it narrowed down to three,” Threyla continued. “Krev, Shaun, or Keith.”

None of them sounded particularly interesting to him, but then names had never been a thing he found all that interesting to begin with. 

“The last two are human names, aren’t they?” He asked. “Is there a meaning to them?”

Galran names all had their own meaning attached to them as well, but it was more of a hope for the future than a definition. Parents named their cubs after what they hoped their children could achieve. 

Thace’s own name meant  _ deciding victory _ . A label he’d been trying to live up to his whole life. 

“Shaun means gift from god.”Threyla said, bringing Thace out of his inner musings. “It’s a sentiment I can get behind, but I’m still not sure how I feel about assigning my son a religious affiliation before he’s even spoken his first word.”

Christopher snorted and Thace got the feeling that this was a thing that Threyla had expounded on quite thoroughly in the past. If Thace knew his sister even half as well as he thought he did, then he was very aware of just how strong willed -bull headed- Threyla could be when she got a thought in her head. 

He nodded for her to continue.

“Keith means wooden.” She sighed when Thace frowned. “I know it doesn’t sound like much, but think about it brother. Wood is humans have used for building homes and every other manner of things for hundred of years. It’s what the trees here are made of -strong, sturdy and always growing.”   
She turned her head to look at her mate holding their cub and something soft fell over her entire face. The smallest smile tugged at the corner of her mouth and Thace swore to himself in that moment that he would do anything in his power to keep this little piece of his family safe. No matter what. 

“I think you’ve made your decision, sister.”

Threyla nodded and turned back to him. “Would you indulge one more bit of tradition for me brother?”

Thace uncrossed his arms and took the few steps that would put him directly in front of Christopher and the newly named cub. To his credit Christopher didn’t do more than give him an inquiring look. 

“More Galra space magic?”

It startled a laugh out of Threyla and Thace wasn’t going to ask. He reached out one hand and carefully laid it over the cub’s pale forehead, curling his claws as gently as he could around the curve of the small head. 

“Keith, child of Threyla of Galra and Christopher of Earth. We gather to give you this name in the hope that it will guide you into a life that will bring honor and pride to your family.” In the old days it would have been  _ to the Empire _ . These days the ones that had joined the Blade of Marmora, or were simply independent enough to want something more for their children changed the words to whatever best suited them. For Threyla and Thace family had always come first. 

“Are both parents in agreement that this is the name their cub-” Christopher cleared his throat and Thace rolled his eyes. “Their  _ son  _ has been chosen to uphold?”

Threyla and Christopher both nodded and answered in tandem. “We are.”

“Then we welcome Keith into this family.” He finished, unable to keep himself from adding, “And we wish him luck.”

Christopher barked a laugh and Threyla actually stuck her tongue out at him. Clearly humanity was becoming a bad influence on her. 

The cub, Keith, was going to need all the help he could get growing up with his sister’s blood running through his veins. Thace would help as much as he could. This was all the family he had and as the only male of significant rank it was up to him to make sure Keith was taught the important things in life. No one else was going to show him hand to hand combat that met Galra military standards. Threyla was the better marksman, for sure, but her physical combat skills were lacking. 

Christopher was a medic and a scientist, and while Threyla had made sure the man could protect himself, he was geared more towards healing and peaceful exploration. These were important qualities to have and Keith would need that knowledge as he grew up as well, but that still left the realm of self defense and combat skills in Thace’s hands. 

He was looking forward to it. 

“You wanna hold him?” Christopher asked. 

Thace let the man direct him how to best hold the boy before Keith’s tiny body was transferred to him. In his arms the baby looked even smaller and more fragile than he had when Christopher had been holding him. 

“Isn’t he perfect?” Threyla asked. 

There was a thickness to her voice that Thace wasn’t going to call attention to. He could feel the same feeling clogging his own throat and he cleared it with a wet sound. If his voice was a bit more watery than normal no one said anything. 

“Hello, Keith.” He said. “My name is Thace, and I’m going to protect you.”

His blade was strapped across his shoulders, and while this vow was usually said with the blade in hand and blood being spilled, he figured this would be just as binding. 

“I swear it on my blade and my life.”

Threyla made a sound of choked off surprise, and while Christopher may not have known the meaning of the words Thace could tell the man understood the feeling behind them. 

“We are family.”

  
  


_____

  
  


The second time Thace managed to pull himself away from sleep was much more pleasant than the first. And this time there was the added benefit of Ulaz. As long as that hadn’t been some figment of his imagination. 

Something dark and cold starts to gnaw and his gut and Thace was shamed to discover that it was fear. He, along with the rest of the Blade of Marmora, had been sent into some of the worst places in the galaxy. The most dangerous. He himself had been at the heart of Zarkon’s fleet and yet he hadn’t ever felt fear like this before. 

If the universe was cruel enough to have given him Ulaz for that fleeting moment, only to yank him away again. Thace isn’t sure he can live through that again. 

He could feel his heart rate climbing and something in the room is making a wailing sound that only barely manages to penetrate the panic that was starting to cloud his thoughts. 

“Ulaz,”

There was no indication that anyone else was in the room with him and then suddenly there is a hand on his wrist. 

“Thace, hey man, you gotta calm down.”

He knew that voice, but all that mattered was that it wasn’t Ulaz. 

“I need,” his voice was thick with the emotion he’s not even trying to hide anymore. The words catching in his throat like stones. “Where is Ulaz?”

“He’s with Kolivan and Allura, trying to figure out what the hell to do next.” The voice was still familiar, something about calming his racing heart the slightest bit. “I just need you to take a couple deep breaths before the castle decides to put you under again.”

Thace closed his eyes, every muscle in his body locking up with the effort of simply trying to draw air into his lungs. But Ulaz was still there. Was still on the ship. He was alright.

Thace forced himself to take another breath, and another, before he finally felt ready enough to open his eyes. Through it all the hand remained on his wrist. Not as a restraint, but just as a reminder that he wasn’t alone. An  affirming weight that he would be forever grateful for. 

“There ya go.”

Now that his head was clear he could finally put a name to the voice and he feels like a fool for ever having forgotten it in the first place. 

“Keith,” Thace opened his eyes and looked up at his nephew. “I’m glad to see you made it out unharmed. Though I must admit that I’m not sure how I managed the same feat.”

As soon as Keith was sure Thace had himself back under control the boy moved back, crossing his arms in front of his chest and staring at a point somewhere near Thace’s left ear. It twitched under the scrutiny and Keith jerked his eyes away. 

“Well, I wouldn’t exactly say unharmed but,” Keith hesitated and Thace had a feeling he knew where the conversation was going to go. 

He’d known when he’d woken up the first time that he was not completely untouched by the explosion he’d rigged in the control room, but the way he sees it; he hadn’t planned on coming out of the situation alive, so anything more than that he was going to count as a victory.

“You’ve got burns kinda, well, all over.” Keith started to say. “And some part of the ship fell on you, which is probably what saved your life, but it also sort of crushed your arm. The castle should have you good as new in no time, but we’re just being careful.” He looked at the floor and reached up to scratch at one of his ears. “Never had to patch up Galra before.”

The gesture is so much like Threyla for a moment that Thace has to physically close his eyes. 

In reality there are very few similarities between his sister and Keith. Where appearances are concerned the boy always took after Christopher. A fact that Threyla had pouted over for months. She’d at least been hoping for a more unique eye color. But for all intents and purposes Keith had continued to look like a normal human child. 

It was clear to him, through reports and their very short previous interaction, that Keith may have gotten his looks from his father but his personality was all Threyla. 

Stubborn, hotheaded, a fearless pilot, and loyal to a fault. 

All things that had driven Thace to the end of his rope more times than he could count over the years, and yet they were the very traits that made him so proud of his little sister. Made him proud of Keith. 

“I’m sure everyone is doing everything they can.” He said. “What of Zarkon?”

There was still a very decisive emptiness at his side without Ulaz there, but he was going to ignore it for now. He trusted Keith enough to believe that while his mate may not have been there, he was at least close by and unharmed. And Thace was a little desperate for a distraction at the moment. Hearing about how the battle had fared in his absence would do nicely. 

“We won.”

And yet there was something empty in those words. Hollow.  

“Then why do you look like you’ve lost something?”

Keith clenched his jaw and crossed his arms once again, both hands gripping his elbows until Thace was positive he could hear the boy’s knuckles creaking.

“Shiro’s gone.” The words sounded like they cost a great deal for Keith to actually say and Thace is almost sorry he’d asked. “One minute he’s there and the next minute Black’s just empty and he’s just -he’s just- I’ll get Ulaz.”

And before Thace can even think to call out for him Keith is gone. 

  
  


_____

  
  


“You know you don’t have to do this.” Thace said. “There are plenty of other members that could be sent instead. You have a family now, Threyla. There’s no shame in wanting to spend time with them.”

The look his sister gave him was a cross between gratitude and disgust. Her eyes crinkled up at the edges and the furrow between her brows gets even deeper with the force of her frown. 

“I know all this already, Thace.” She said. Her voice is clear and steady and Thace envies her that calm. “There will always be someone else that could go, but I’m the best one for this and you know it. Everyone knows it. Hell,” she chuckled and looked away from him. “Even Christopher knows it.”

Thace may not have thought the best of the human man at first, but he has never stopped thanking the stars for bringing him into his sister’s life. 

“We’ve already discussed it, and he thinks it’s important that I do what I’m meant to be doing.”

“Even if that takes you light years away from your son for only the stars know how long?” He’s not entirely sure why he’s fighting so hard for her to remain behind. He wants her safe, as always, but he’s never doubted Threyla’s ability to do her duty. 

“Even then.” She replied. “Family is everything to me, Thace. You know this.” 

The words sound as if they cost her a great deal to say and Thace feels shame well up in his gut. He brought up the subject, he’s the one that’s fighting her on this. And the worst part of it is that he knows why he’s doing it. Deep down he knows exactly why he’s trying so hard to keep her with her family and yet he’s never going to say it out loud. 

“It’s the only thing we’ve ever known to be true. The only thing worth fighting for. But Earth is not the only place I have family.” She finally turned back towards him and yet Thace isn’t sure it’s an improvement.

“You are here every day, fighting this fight up here just like all the rest of our people. The Blades are my family too, and I can’t just sit back while you risk your lives. My family means everything to me, but it’s worth nothing if I’m not willing to fight for it.”

“The fact that you are willing should be enough.” Thace shot back. “There’s no reason for you to throw yourself at death when you have so much to live for.”

Fire rose in his chest, burning at his throat as it threatened to spill out in angry words he couldn’t take back. He and Threyla fought, just like any siblings, but it’s been years since they were so at odds over something so important. It’s almost ironic. The last thing they’d fought over was Threyla’s relationship with Christopher, and now here they are with Thace being the one trying to get her to remain with the man. 

“And you don’t?” She spat, taking a step forward into Thace’s personal space. “You have things to live for just as much as I do, brother. You can deny it all you like, but at least Ulaz can actually accept that you are bonded. If you’d give him more than just passing moments you two could have been mated months ago.”

It’s a low blow and Thace can see the moment when Threyla realized the line she’s crossed. Her bright eyes widen just a fraction, but Thace doesn’t see even a bit of apology there. She knew she’d overstepped, but she’s not sorry for it. Threyla had never been one to back down when she knew she was right. 

It doesn’t make the truth hurt any less though. 

Thace is aware that what he and Ulaz have is something that few Galra ever get the chance to experience. The fact that Zarkon frowns on personal feelings in general has made having relationships all but impossible. 

He and Ulaz are lucky, in many ways. 

“Ulaz has nothing to do with this.” He said. “This is about you leaving your family to try and be a hero for a cause that we have been fighting for that has no real hope of winning.” The fire burned as it leapt from him in words he can’t take back. The Blade had always been Threyla’s cause first. Oh, Thace believed in it as much as she does, but he’s never had the blind faith that his sister has. 

“You have a son now, Threyla. A legacy that you can pass our names and history down to and yet you’re doing everything you can to get away from him.” Why can’t he just stop talking? “If I had a child of my own there’d be nothing that could-” And now he’s said too much. 

He could see the exact moment when Threyla put together all the pieces and saw the picture that Thace had been trying so hard to keep -everyone- her from seeing. 

“That’s what this is about, isn’t it?” She asked. Her face softened and all the earlier anger seemed to just slip away. “This is about Keith isn’t it? And the fact that you and Ulaz can’t have cubs.”

Thace was the one to turn away this time. He wanted to to hold onto his anger. Wanted to shout and make her see the error of her ways and just go back to her family. 

“It’s not about that.” But even he can hear the falseness in his words. “Not entirely.”

Threyla moved closer, her steps heavy and deliberate in case Thace made the decision to move away. 

He doesn’t and Threyla bumped her forehead against his back. 

“You are being an idiot, little brother.” The fondness in her voice took the sting out of her words. “Just because you and Ulaz can’t have your own cubs doesn’t mean you can’t have any at all. Zarkon’s war has already orphaned so many, and I can guarantee you there will be many more before the end. You can pass down our legacy just as easily as I can.”

Thace tipped his head back and smiled the smallest bit. 

“You always know just what to say.” 

  
  


_____

  
  
  


“I hear you had a run in with young Keith.”

Thace looked up at Ulaz and smiled. “He’s so much like his mother, even if he looks almost nothing like her.”

“His eyes,” Ulaz said. “There’s something about his eyes. I may not have gotten to know Threyla as well as I would have liked, but she always seemed to have determination in her eyes.”

“That she did.”

Threyla had always been stubborn, but if you looked hard enough you could always find her caring nature shining through. 

“He seems very much like her, though you might know better than I do at this point.”

Ulaz came further into the room, taking a seat in the chair at Thace’s side. Even laid out like he was Thace can still appreciate the way his mate looks -alive- in the dark colored fabrics and armor the Blades wear. 

“All I’ve seen of the boy is the few moments on Zarkon’s ship and the brief conversation earlier today.” Though he hopes very much to have more time with Keith. It had been hard enough to leave the boy on his own after Christopher had died, and he doesn’t think he has it in him to do it again. He’s going to do everything he can to be a part of the boy’s life, now that they’re really the only family each other has. 

Losing Christopher had been difficult. He’d grown to care for the man in his own way and when he’d died Thace had grieved for the loss of yet another member of his family. 

No one knew where Threyla had disappeared to after she’d dropped off the Blade’s radar and that was almost worse than losing her like he’d lost Christopher. At least with Christopher he hadn’t had to wonder. Even if he had gotten the news months too late to actually do anything about it. 

“You are family,” Ulaz said. “He deserves to be made aware of that piece of information. Knowledge or death, Thace. You know he’s strong enough in both body and spirit to handle finding out he’s Galra. Why should finding out that you are related any worse than that?”

“It’s not that the information is worse,” Thace hedged. “I promised Christopher when Threyla left that I would stay away from Keith until she could come back and explain things herself. I promised to let him raise the boy in the human customs until we could all be a family again.”

Yes, it had been a promise made years ago, when they were both still hurting over Threyla’s departure but it was still a promise. Thace knew he was clinging to that fact because he was afraid, but it was an illusion that he was willing to continue to perpetuate. 

Ulaz raised an eyebrow and folded his hands in his lap. “You are using that as a crutch and you know it.”

“Yes, I’m aware.” Thace replied. 

He gingerly started to push himself up, not wanting to be lying prone anymore. 

Ulaz didn’t move to help him, but when Thace glanced sideways at him he could see in the other Galra’s eyes that it was taking quite a bit of strength to hold himself back. Neither one of them liked seeing the other in pain, but Ulaz respected him enough to know that help would be unwanted until Thace himself actually asked for it. 

Thankfully, for the moment he could push himself up under his own strength. Even if it did leave his body aching and his breath coming in harsh pants. 

“He may be ready for finding out we are to each other, but I-” He hesitated briefly and tipped his head back against the wall. Speaking of his own weaknesses was never as difficult with Ulaz as it was with other members of the Blades, but it wasn’t something he enjoyed. “I just don’t know if I am.”

Ulaz touches him on the arm and squeezes lightly until Thace turns his head to look him in the eye. “You are one of the bravest men I know, my star. But if you are not ready, don’t force it. Knowledge comes to those that are ready for it.”

Thace smiled and covered Ulaz’s hand with his own, threading their fingers together. 

“You always seem to have the answer to everything.”

“It’s a skill honed through years of practice.” Ulaz returned the smile and leaned forward just far enough to touch their foreheads together. “You’ll get there eventually.”


End file.
